


Don’t go.

by Rxdebox



Category: Take That
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark Owen - Freeform, Smut, Take That - Freeform, robbie williams - Freeform, willowen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxdebox/pseuds/Rxdebox
Summary: Robbie finally makes the decision to leave the band and tells Mark about it but it doesn’t go down too well.It’s fluffy, it’s sort of angsty. I’m making it like how Robbie left but changing it to make it my own made up story! I don’t know where this is going to go and I don’t even know if this is any good but please let me know if you’d like more! :)
Relationships: Mark Owen & Robbie Williams, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 6





	Don’t go.

“Y—You can’t go.. Not yet.” Mark said in a whimpery, upset tone as he clung to Robbie’s side. The light sheets pulled over their half naked bodies, Robbie’s arm winding around Mark’s smaller frame tighter after hearing him speak. 

Robbie had just told Mark the news that he wanted to go. That he wanted to leave Take That completely. He couldn’t stand it any longer, it was just making him miserable to the point of wanting to just go off into hiding. 

He and the other band members, apart from Mark, were just becoming more and more distant as the days went on. He thought they hated him. He _really_ fucking thought they hated him, so that only made him more irritable and annoying around them. 

He was drugged up to the nines, just like he was any other day. He’d snuck on into Mark’s hotel room, like he usually did. They had had some sandwiches, talked a little bit. _Shagged_. Then they were just left tangled up together in bed to talk some more. The two of them were talking since they couldn’t really sleep and the lights were off and that’s when he’d come out with it. 

He was sort of glad that the lights were off for the simple fact that he just _couldn’t_ look Mark in the eye when talking about wanting to leave. He’d done it before with him and the looks he got from his lover just tugged on his heart strings. But hearing Mark start to whimper and cry and even feel his body tremble a little, had his insides twisting up. The last thing he wanted to do was make his Markie upset. But of course this was going to upset him, they were glued at the hip. They had been since the very beginning. 

“I need to, Mark—..”

“ _Please_ , Rob..” He was interrupted by a quiet, pleading cry from Mark which only made him sigh out shakily. Mark’s skinny arm was only winding tighter around Robbie’s torso as if it was like Robbie was leaving right then and there. “Pl—Please..” The smaller male muttered out again in almost a sob, head shaking from side to side a little against Robbie’s naked chest before he was actually bursting into quiet sobs, emotions all just hitting him at once.

“‘Ey, stop that. Stop that, baby..” Robbie tried to keep his voice soft and quiet as Mark started to cry properly, and since they were in a quiet hotel and it was nearly two in the morning.

He slowly shifted his weight to turn onto his side so he could tug Mark into his chest more, dark bushy brows furrowing together deeply as a hand came up to gently cradle the back of Mark’s head, lips pressing slow kisses into his soft, brown locks.

Robbie was high and not a lot got through to him when he was high. Mark, sobbing, got through to him, though. Inside, he was really glad that he couldn’t see those bright, sad blue orbs looking at him, tearing him right down the middle. ~~As much as it was a dick thing to be glad about~~.

“‘M not leavin’ you, Markie. ‘M not, not leavin’ ya..” He mumbled into the male’s hair before swallowing the lump that was starting to form in his throat and then speaking again faintly. “I wouldn’t leave ya behind, I mean that.. They just don’t want me here..” He could’ve burst into tears from just saying that, green orbs glazing over slowly, knowing that what he’d said was true.

They didn’t want him there. Nigel **_certainly_** didn’t want him there, for a fact. Robbie wanted to do his own thing and Nigel didn’t like it. He was definitely the puppet master of the five boys and trying to control Robbie infuriated him. Robbie could’ve sworn it was Nigel that had turned the other lads against him. It probably was, but Robbie didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if the boys were making up their own minds or if it was Nigel doing it for them.

Mark was practically koala hugged onto Robbie, breathing out shakily a few times as he kept trying to control himself and stop crying. “I—I just don’t want you to. I don’t want ya to go, Robbie.. It’s not fair, I just want you here. I can’t imagine doin’ any of this without you..” He managed to get out without lifting his face from Robbie’s chest, his words mostly mumbled and muffled, sniffling a few times once he’d stopped talking again and trying to suppress his cries.

Robbie had started slowly combing his fingertips through the back of Mark’s hair whilst he listened to him speak, staring over at the wall in the darkness. He let out a low sigh when the other had finished speaking, just falling silent as he cuddled Mark into his warmth.

Markie was pretty much the only one that was keeping him there, the only one that had kept him there for so long. Mark was his rock, his very best friend. His little partner in crime and his lover. He was really the only one that ever understood him. He didn’t know where it’d lead the two of them if he left, didn’t have a clue.

He just knew that he didn’t want to lose his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you’d like me to add onto this! <333


End file.
